Another Year In The Life
by Erylinne
Summary: Spoiler Alert. The story starts right after the last four words. This is how my heart feels it has to continue.
1. Let's get ready

Another Year In The Life

"Like a baby pregnant?" Lorelai stutter a little bit, She was in a shock.

"Yes, What other type of pregnant do you know?" Rory was nervous looking his phone, Lorelai looked at her and then look over Doose's with a thoughtful look, the silence took over a while.

"At least you are not 16 years old" There was a big silence "Is it Logan's?" Rory assented, neither of they were smiling.

"So… What you gonna do? Have you tell him yet?" Rory deny with her head.

"Rory, you have to tell him"

"I know, I will, it just he is still engaged, and..."

"So what?, kiddo believe me a baby may change things, and he did propose to you 10 years ago, Who knows, maybe He still wants you to be his wife and with a baby I feel his going to be thrill"

Rory didn't answer and take a big breath.

"OH… you don't want to get marry"

"No… Is like what you just said, it needs to fit, with him, it kinda fits but no, it's like if is..."

"Momentary?"

"Yes!, When I'm with him it's like living in own our world and that worked for when we were young but..."

"No when you are and adult and the real world is kicking your butt"

"Yeah"

"I've been there"

"Dad is in it?"

"Yes"

"I went to visit him to his office"

"When?" Lorelai look concern

"Two days ago"

"why? Did you tell him before me?" Lorelai raised her voice, feeling a little bit hurt.

"No, GOD, no. I just wanted to listen his point of view about you raising me by yourself"

"oh… Do you wanna do that?"

"I guess so… I don't know, mom, I'll figure it out, little by little please, It's too much right now"

"Ok, Anything you decide kid, I'll be here, for tell you how to change dippers, or tips for costumes or trick the child with used toys"

"Did you use used toys with me?"

"O what?, no, I don't what you are talking about" Lorelai took a drink of her champagne and after a while she added "I love you kid, you are going to be fine"

"I love you too mom"

"By the way Didn't we have something to do today?"

"Omg the wedding" Rory Stand up really quickly "I have to pick your wedding dress"

"I have to go the Inn for the make up and hair in an hour, geez if I look like crap Luke wouldn't want to marry me, oh wait we already married"

"See you at the inn" The two of them start running, taking different paths.

* * *

Jess appeared at Lorelai's house really mad.

"LUKE!, Where are you?!"

Luke came down the stairs. "What is it Jess?"

"What the hell was that?, you get married and you don't tell your best man? Not cool"

"I'm sorry, it was Lorelai idea, she decided it in the middle of the night, we picked up reverend Skinner and we got married, wasn't big deal, we're still going to get marry today"

"You know I don't like parties and even more if is having T.J around me, or Liz for to long, Did you know the nightmare I spend yesterday? I barely sleep. Meanwhile I was suffering you were getting married. I could have go to the ceremony, witness the "I do" and then go back to my normal life again and save me a whole night and day with mom and T.J"

"I'm sorry, it wasn't big deal, it was just, Rory, Lorelai and me… and Michael, and Lane.."

"Lane was there?" Jess couldn't believe it and let himself fell in the coach "Unbelievable"

"What happen last night?"

"Nothing" Jess put both hands over his face.

"Jess"

"Remember four years ago you have a Thanksgiving? And we all came? Me, April, Liz, T.J. Little Doula"

"Yes"

"Well, apparently before I arrived my mom talked A LOT with Rory"

"Aja?..."

"Rory told her everything, about what happen between us"

"So what?"

"So, since then, every time I'm in town she brings the subject. That's why I always hang out with you when I'm here."

"I though you enjoyed my company"

"And now Rory is in town at the same time as me and you are getting marry her mom, so apparently I have to probe her that destiny want us together and give her all the ocean of love that It has been inside me this all time"

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry" Luke made a disgusting face

"I had to hear that speech for 3 hours straight"

"How can make it up to you?" Luke gave a little clap with his hands meanwhile He was feeling guilty.

"You make sure Liz don't get near me today… or Rory"

"Considerately done"

The door open and Rory came in with the wedding dress.

"Oh my god What are you doing?!" Luke cover his eyes with his hand and Jess stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Rory was confuse

"See the wedding dress before the wedding is bad luck"

"Luke you already married" Said Jess to Luke, and looked Rory "Do you need help?"

"No, it's OK, I just have to pick up her jewelry and…Oh shit! I forgot the ice-cream!"

"You guys are going to eat Ice cream? you sure have been eating it a lot these days"

"How else you get ready for a wedding?"

"Pardon my ignorance" Say Jess "If you want I can go buy some Ice-Cream and take it to the Inn"

"Thanks you are a Savior"

"Can I look now?"

"You are ridiculous" Said Jess, "I'm leaving, I'll come back after I leave them the Ice-Cream, Do you want anything?

"Be able to see"

"I'm not going to take long Luke" Rory went Up stairs really quickly and Jess leaved the house.

* * *

Jess entered Doose's and tooked the first Ice-Cream he find, in his way to pay he bumped into Dean.

"Hi" Said Dean.

"Hi back" A silence took over the conversation.

"How are you?" Said Dean

"Fine" Said Jess.

"Good" They both were extremely awkward. "So... Ice-Cream hu"

"it's for Rory and Lorelai, I'm still stunned with how is it possible they are not fat"

"I know" Dean smiled. The silence came back.

"Are you going to the wedding?" Ask Jess Nicely

"No, I leaving right now, my wife is having problems with the kids"

"Oh, well..."

"Yeah" It was Dean Turn to pay before he was leaving, he looked at Jess. "You should buy the Chocolate one, Is their favorite"

"Thanks" Jess Smiled and Dean left, Jess went to the back and changed the Iced Cream.

* * *

Rory appeared at the Inn and went to her mom room.

"Sorry I'm late" Rory enter with the dress and a little box, her mom was sitting down and Lane was doing her hair.

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah, Paul Anka helped me"

"That Dog is impressive" Said Lane

"I know right?, Where is the Ice-Cream?" Lorelai looked around

"Jess hasn't arrive yet?"

"Jess?"

"Yeah I was really busy and I bumped into him at the house so He asked me if a need help and offer to go for the Ice-Cream"

"Great, I'm not going to have Ice-Cream in my wedding day" Lorelai did her typically face of angry little kid.

"Hey! Have a little faith would you?" Rory leave the little box in front the mirror and hung the dress. "I can't believe you still have that attitude with him"

"What me?, when he comes to the town, he only spend time with Luke, he barely come to dinner with us. He doesn't like me"

"Well He is not you favorite person either, when I told you he give me the advice to write about us you started to attack him"

"That's true" Said Lane.

Lorelai looked at them.

"That's not fair, I was really emotional"

"I'm just saying, you are going to be her aunt" Said Rory meanwhile she was looking at the box and taking the necklace.

"She already is" Said Lane

"Oh yeah, Why do we keep forgetting that?"

"Omg! I'm his aunt!" Said Lorelai covering her mouth, and then she started to laugh. Lane and Rory looked at each other.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You dated your cousin" Said Lorelai smiling

"Geez, mom!" Rory and Lane did a really ugly face, and then Lane started to laughing too.

"How does it feel you were crazy about your cousin?" Lorelai kept teasing her.

"You know? I was about to bring you coffee and Ice-cream, but I changed my mind"

"You kissed your cousin" Lorelai continued.

"You will never going to let this go, Don't you?"

"Never, I have material for a Lifetime" Lorelai continued smiling.

"You need to grown up and we are not related, doesn't count"

Someone Knocked the door Lorelai looked at Rory.

"Your cousin is here"

"Stop"

"Can I come in?" Said Jess.

"Sure, my darling Nephew, come in" Said Lorelai with a British accent.

"Here's the Ice-Cream, What 's with the Downtown Abbey thing?" Said Jess when He came in.

"Nothing, Thanks for the Ice-Cream" Said Rory a little bit annoying

"Ok?..." Said Jess, Lorelai looked Rory and Jess.

"What is it?" Asked Jess

"You dated your cousin" Jess Looked Rory

"Oh god" He said that almost immediately with a disgusted face "I got go, if you excuse me I need to throw up"

"Wait, You didn't said bye to you dear aunt" Screamed Lorelai meanwhile He was leaving the room. They only heared the door closing.

"You are perverse"

"Yes, I am"

"Ok, let's finish this" Said Lane.


	2. The Wedding

The atmosphere at the place was beautiful, the lights, the food, every single detail. Lorelai looked at Luke with beautiful eyes and He looked at her in the same way, they were really happy. Then the sound of someone hitting a little slow his glass sounded and everyone kept silence. Jess stood up.

"Good evening everyone, I'm Luke's nephew, if you know unfortunately that fact and remembered me I'm really sorry about that" The crow laughed.

Emily was sitting next to Rory, she refused to sit in Patty's table, where Kiefer Sutherland was suffering of sexual harassment.

"Is that Luke's nephew?"

"He just said it grandma" Answered Rory

"The punk you dated?"

"Yeap"

"He looks different, Does he stills get in trouble?"

"I don't think so"

"Hu, must felt weird knowing you dated your cousin" Said Emily meanwhile she drunk a little bit of her wine.

"Not related Grandma"

Rory Look at Jess.

"So, I told Luke I didn't want to give a speech, but as you know I'm the best man and for some reason he thought that because I'm a writer I could give a good one" Jess deny with his head, the crow laughed again. "When I got here and started living with him it didn't take me long to realize he was crazy about a woman with blue eyes who needed coffee desperately every morning, over the years they have been in fights, I'm guilty on one of them, again, I'm sorry" Lorelai and Luke Smiled. Jess continued "They have been in a lot of misunderstandings, awkward situations, complicated relationships. Etc. You know, life. But It doesn't matter what happens they had always been able to find the way to each other, and that's the only thing it matters. Having someone that gets you, that listens to you, that tell you not what you want to hear, but what you need to. The one how doesn't matter how many years pass, him or her, always take you to the right direction. And I think they had found the one, not now, not yesterday, but a long time ago" Jess took a big pause, Luke had red eyes, and was assenting with his head, proudly. "For Lorelai and Luke" Jess raise his glass and all the other guests followed him.

"For Lorelai and Luke" they repeated.

"Nice Speech, Aren't you going to say one to Rory?" Said Emily to her granddaughter, Rory was looking deeply in to Jess, She was lost in her mind.

"What mom?, I mean grandma" Said Rory coming back to earth.

"You're Speech, Rory" Emily didn't know was going on with her.

"Oh, you right" Rory stand up.

"Hi everyone!" She said, "I'm Rory, but you already know that" She didn't know but she was really nervous "I don't know if I'm going to be able to beat that speech, but I'll try"

"Mom, Luke" Rory looked at them "It doesn't exist a dark moment in my life where you weren't there to enlighten me, Mom, you know this, I had always told you how much I love you and want you to be happy. You are my best friend, my example and all I wanted to be when I grown up. Looking you here with everyone this happy is everything that I had wish for. I'm so thankful that you find Luke, He has been exactly what you need and deserved, He loves you as much I love you. It fits." Lorelai started to cry "And Luke, you had always looked at me like a daughter would love and I will always look at you as the father you are to me. Thanks for the warm and caring love that you have always given us and for finally make possible for me to call you my Dad." Luke and Lorelai were falling apart, they both stood up and went to hug Rory, who was also in tears, as everyone in the wedding.

* * *

"Lorelai, I have to go now, I'm tired" Said Emily to Lorelai while she was talking to Luke and look at her mom.

"Oh Really mom? How are you leaving? You are going to the Inn Right? I have you room ready, just how you like it"

"Of course I'm going to the Inn, Where else could I go? Rory ask for an Uber, or whatever that is" Emily approached to Lorelai "It has been a Lovely wedding, Congratulations" Emily gave Hug to Lorelai.

"Really? You are not going to complain about the decoration, tables, the food, the music?"

"Lorelai" Said Luke.

"You will never change" Said Emily meanwhile she rolled her eyes, then she looked at Luke. "Luke, welcome to the Family, Richard would have been so proud of you two"

Luke stood up and Emily hugged him.

"Thanks Emily"

"what about the cake? Or my dress?" Said Lorelai and Emily turned around.

"Good bye Lorelai"

When Emily was not longer in sight Lorelai looked Luke with her mouth open.

"It was a Lovely Wedding"

"I've heard that"

"We need to celebrate"

"We are doing it" Luke Blinked twice foxed.

"No, like really celebrate, this is serious" Lorelai looked around and raised her arm "Kirk brings us all the types of alcohol you have!"

"I'm on it" Kirk assented and run for it.

* * *

"If this sit taken?" Jess asked Rory, after Emily went.

"I was waiting for George Downs, but I don't think he is gonna to make it" answered Rory

"Good one" Jess sit down.

"Everything all right at your table?"

"Yes, fabulous, T.J was talking about how he thinks he has what it takes to open a cult"

"Oh my god, You are joking"

"Oh no, It's going to be a fruits cult, my mom told me already how they are going to start to write the commandments tomorrow"

"It's incredible how perfect are for each other"

"Yeap" Said Jess meanwhile he looked at them, Liz was cleaning T.J. T-shirt "It's like you said, they fit" Rory Laughed.

"Where's Doula?" Asked Rory, she looked around and didn't see her.

"Oh, Kiefer took her home, She was really tired and he is a good babysitter."

"Did you knew about Luke friendship with him?"

"Oh yeah, We three go fishing sometimes"

"You, Fishing?"

"Fine, they fish, I read" Jess saw Liz stood up and walking right at them.

"Rory!, I'm so glad your grandma finally leaved, I wanted to say hi ages ago, but she scares me" Liz hugged Rory for a while, Rory looked Jess uncomfortable.

"Mom" Said Jess.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just really excited" She stopped hugging Rory.

"It's ok, don't worry" said Rory

"Did you see Doula? She ADORES you, She remembers you perfectly, she wanted to talk to you so badly, but she was really tired. She is my beautiful treasure you know? And she is just like her incredible brother" Rory open her eyes.

"Really?" Said Rory. Liz grabbed Jess's cheek. He just smiled.

"Yes! She reads a lot and they talk and talk about things that I don't understand, that's how I know is smart stuff. So anyway how you been? I've heard you are the editor of the Gazzette and you are writing a book!" Jess started doing sings to Luke, he looked at him and Stood up.

"I'll be right back" Said Luke to Lorelai, Lorelai looked where Luke was going.

"Yeah, Jess gave me the idea" Said Rory to Liz.

"He is wonderful isn't he?" Liz looked at him how she use to do and then went back to talk to Rory "Please don't feel uncomfortable about that thing about being cousins, you are not related anyway you still can..."

Luke arrived and interrupt Liz just in time.

"Liz, Lorelai wants to talk to you, it's about the next holidays"

"Oh really? I'm so happy! I wanted to talk to her about that too, we need to start to plan Thanksgiving and X-mas!" Liz gave Rory another hug, "See you later Rory, feel free to come visit us anytime you want. You are my nephew now"

Luke took Liz. On their way Lorelai looked Rory and did a sing with her arms asking what was happening, Rory reply with her lips "I don't know" They both laughed.

"Sorry about that" Said Jess

"It's fine, I like your mom, she is full of life"

"And credulity" Ended Jess.

"Don't be mean" Said Rory

"Rory she enjoyed a vegetable cult singed a thing in the market"

"Ok, you are right" The both of them looked Lorelai and Liz talking.

"By the way, I didn't know that about your sister! You hardly talk about her"

"We hardly talk"

"Touché my friend, If we were Millenials we would snapping each other all the time"

"Oh god, thank god we are not" said Jess.

"So How is she?" Asked Rory

"Liz is right, She is smart. She remind me a lot of Scout Finch"

"I have to see that, I only remembered that you taught her how to read"

"Of course I taught her how to read, have you met my mom and T.J.? There was no way that I would let them screw her education"

"I really want to see her again" Said Rory

"Come with us the library tomorrow, I promised her that we would pass the day together before I go, and Mom is right, She likes you"

Jess looked T.J walking right to them.

"I gotta go, I need to avoid us T.J. Mom was enough"

"Hey, T.J. Mom and Lorelai are talking about Thanksgiving, they need us" Jess raise his voice, when he was near to him he took him by the shoulder.


	3. Morning

"It was a lovely wedding" Said Lorelai really loud when she finished to brush her teeth.

"Yes it was, but if you said that again it's not going to be lovely for me anymore" Said Luke, exhausted.

"Ok, I'm stopping" Lorelai went out of the bathroom and got into the bed.

"Hey, what was that about Liz and T.J.?" Asked Lorelai.

"What do you mean?" Said Luke "Thanksgiving is soon, we need to get ready, by the way thank you for bring the big responsibility of souls that is opening a cult" Luke close his eyes and prepared to sleep.

"Your welcome, I hope that idea is dead in their minds, but no, I meant the whole Jess doing sings at you and everything when Liz was with him and Rory" said Lorelai.

"Nothing, It's something between Liz and Jess"

"And Rory apparently"

"No. Lorelai, Liz is giving Jess a hard time, nothing more"

"How?"

"By believing he still loves Rory"

"Well, Does he?" Lorelai looked at him, and Luke looked at her quickly.

"What? No, why do you even ask?" Luke answered

"If a mother thinks that way it's because of something, believe me" Said Lorelai.

"No, he doesn't, It's Liz who we are talking about. I asked him and he said it was long over" Said Luke completely tired.

"Oh, long over? Since when? Since they broke up?" Asked Lorelai.

"Why are you asking me? Didn't Rory and you talk about everything?" Asked Luke

"Yes, we do, but Jess has been waaaaaaay far long ago from the topics"

"The last thing I know was that he went to visit her when she lived with your Parents, when she quite Yale, Remember? I asked you if it was fine to tell him where she was, you said ok, Jess went to visited her, they talked and then Rory came back to Yale. That's the last thing I know. Other than that it has been chit- chat, Now, Can I have some sleep please? Is our wedding night and I really don't want to spende it talking about Jess"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, go back to bed" Lorelai had her eyes open and star thinking a lot.

* * *

Next Morning, Rory woke up and made some coffe, Lorelai Showed up in her pijama dogs.

"Morning Kiddo" Said Lorelai

"Don't tell me you wear that last night? What about the passion?" Said Rory while was looking at her.

"Shut up, we were tired, besides there's going to be plenty action in the hooneymon" Said Lorelai moving her eyebrowns

"I didn't need to hear that" Said Rory, Lorelai served herself coffee and Rory served herself orange juice.

"Oh right! You can not drink coffee" Said Lorelai in a small shock.

"I'll figured out" Said Rory, the both sat down in the small kitchen table.

"Hey kid, I have a question" Said Lorelai after a little while.

"I haven't told Logan yet, I'm think I'm going to tell him when he comes home for Christmas" Rory looked at her a little bit worry.

"You have to call me right away after you tell him" Said Lorelai

"Yes I will" Answered Rory

"But it was not about that… It's about Jess" Said Lorelai.

"What about him?"

"Is it true that he helped you to come back to Yale?" Asked Lorelai.

"Oh yeah, that was long ago, Why?" Said Rory

"You never told me that"

"Well, It wasn't big deal, the important thing was that I came back to Yale right?"

"Right" Answered Lorelai, and kept quite for a while. "But what happen?"

"Not much, He showed up and gave me a copy of his book, we went to have dinner. Logan came with us, They the had a big discussion. Jess confronted me outside the restaurant, he left, I decided to go back. the end"

"You should takes Morgan Freeman place for narrates stories" Said Lorelai "Why did they discuss?"

"Logan was being a jerk. Of course Jess didn't want to deal with that, he stood up and leave, I followed him and then he started ask me What's going on with me? What I was doing? Stuff like that. He left and I stood there, thinking, he had written a book, my ex who didn't finish high school had written a book. It was a wake up call. So I come back have a fight with Logan and decided I was coming back to Yale"

"Oh! So That's when he thought you were breaking up and he slept we all that bridesmaids." Said Lorelai.

"Thanks for remind me that mom" Said Rory, "Ugh, this orange juice suck"

"Why you never told me that?" Asked Lorelai.

"I don't know, I guess it wasn't big deal" Rory stood up and throw the orange juice in the sink.

"Did you see him again?" Asked Lorelai.

"Yes, when I met April remember?" Said Rory

"Oh yeah right" Said Lorelai "Did you guys talk a lot or…?"

"No, Not much, he has a job, I was a really busy woman, but what are you asking all this stuff?" Asked Rory

"I was curious that's it" Said Lorelai "Now I feel like a jerk, he definitely end up being something I would never imagine he will be"

"I did" Said Rory, She look at the cloock.

"I have to go, I'm going to Lane's and after I will go to the library, and then to the Gazzette" Said Rory.

"Bye" She scream from the door. Lorelai stayed there drinking her coffee, thinking.

* * *

Rory was standing in front of Lane's door, she was about to knock but Lane opened the door with a mix of pancakes in her hands.

"I saw you from the window, come in" Said Lane and the she walk to the kitchen. Rory followed her and Lane started to do some pancakes.

"I'm still not used to see you cook" Said Rory

"Well, I need to feed them" Lane point her children, they were on their Ipads using headphones "I just wish I can kill them when they ignored the person that brings food to their stomach" She screamed. The boys didn't even look at her.

"What's upp?" Said Lane to Rory with a smile.

"Amm..." Rory looked to Lane's kids "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Rory, I just yelled my kids I wish to kill them and they did not even blink"

"Ok… This is hard, well you know my story with Logan"

"Yes" Said Lane.

"He came liked a three weeks ago, he visited me with Collin, Finn and Robert, we hang out like the old days and have an excellent time" Said Rory

"Cool" said Lane with at smile.

"Yeah, we played golf in the roof listening Across the universe Soundtrack wearing steampunk outfits"

"You guys know how to have fun" Said Lane turning over the pancakes

"Then we went to a tango club and we finished in New Hampshire where Logan and I slelpt togehter" The both of them looked Lane's kids, they were the same.

"Too much fun!" Said Lane meanwhile she was putting the pancakes in a dish.

"Then, Logan and I said Good bye, for sure this time"

"Really?" Lane started to serving pancakes to her kids.

"Aha" Said Rory "Witch is going to be an inconvenience"

"Why?" Asked Lane.

"I'm pregnant" Said Rory.

Lane let fall the dish pancakes, the kids took off their headphones and looked at her, Rory nodded.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Lane and Rory were outside the house, Rory was drinking decaf.

"I don't know, I'm guess we need to talk it over, and then go from there"

"Do you want to get married?" Asked Lane

"I don't know, I don't think so" Said Rory "I mean, He is engaged..."

"Yeah" Said Lane "Does he loves her?"

"I don't know, He has never talked about her with me"

"Oh..." Said Lane "I guess we are going to need to wait till Christmas then"

"I think so"

* * *

It was noon, Rory got inside the bookstore, Jess texted her saying that he and Doula were already there. So she looked around and finally she saw them. Jess and Doula were sitting on the floor in the same position, each of them reading a book very quietly. Doula was blonde and small, with pink cheeks.

"Omg, there are two of you" Said Rory

"Hi Rory! Do you remember me?" Doula Stood up and ran to hugged her.

"Of course I do" Said Rory "But you are way bigger"

"Yes, I know! I have to give 5 dollars to Jess every half of inch that I grown up"

"Jess!" Rory looked at him with disapproval.

"What?! She doesn't grown that much anyhow" Jess stood up too.

"He buys me books all the time, it's a fair deal" Said Doula smiling.

"Good girl" Said Jess to her

"What are you reading right now?" Asked Rory

"I've started Fantastic Mr. Fox"

"Oh like that book! And You? What are you reading?" Asked Rory to Jess

"The bad girl, it won the nobel back in the 2012, Have you read it?" Said Jess.

"No! I haven't but I've been dying to. I have to write it down to reminding me"

"Like Break up with P?" Jess laughed.

"Yeah" Laughed Rory too.

"Doula, Do you want it?" Jess point the book. Doula nodded and Jess took the book.

"Be right back" Said Jess to Rory heading to the cashier.

"Are you going to stay?" Asked Doula to Rory with a big smile.

"I don't know Doula, maybe" replied Rory

"If you do, maybe we can come to the bookstore together, when Jess is not here, He doesn't come that often"

"I would love that"

"Here Doula" Jess arrived and gave Doula her book "and for you too" Jess gave Rory the book he mentioned earlier.

"For me? You could just lend it to me" Asked Rory

"Nah, it's fine, I can steal it from you later" Said Jess, Rory laughed "Now what?" Jess looked Doula.

"I'm hungry, let's go to Uncle's"

"Uncle's… cool name" said Rory

The three of them walked out of the bookstore and went to Luke's


	4. Im sorry

The tree of them enter into Luke's dinner and sit down on a table, Luke was there cleaning the bar.

"Hi Uncle Luke" Say Doula, Luke walked in their direction.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"Language, your sister is here" Looked a Doula, she laughed.

"Believe me, she has heard worse things" answered Jess.

"I'm not going to ask… What do you want?" Said Luke meanwhile he was taking notes.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Repeated Jess

"I work here" Answered Luke.

"Why aren't you home with mom getting ready for the Honeymoon?" Asked Rory "You flight leaves tonight"

"I know, I'll hurry, it's just that Cesar got sick for something he ate at the weeding, the replacement hasn't come yet and I have to receive the vegetables from Jackson today".

"I bet it was something in the chili hot dogs, they looked untrustworthy" said Rory.

"You are unbelievable" Jess got up and took the notes "Go and prepare everything, I'll stay"

"But, you have to come back to Philly and…" Luke looked at him

"Relax, it's not like a have a boss, that's the benefit to have your own business right?, a benefit apparently you don't know how to take advantage"

"But" Luke said again.

" I worked here remember?, I'll have everything under control" Jess insisted.

"Not cell-phones, no IPads, no computers. Don't let Taylor install another internet, doesn't matter how many times he insists that is a human right."

" Hey! No How Am I suppose to watch my adult entertainment?" Said Jess sarcastically

"JESS!" Luke covered Doula ears

"Relax, she had heard…"

"worse" Finish Luke and looked Doula "It worries me how much you hang out with him"

"It's Fun" said Doula

"Ok then, Bye" Luke

"I'll stay on your department, If I stay with Liz and T.J other night I swear I'll been walking like the elephant man at some point" Screamed Jess to him while he was leaving, Luke only make a gesture with his hand that was ok without looking.

"So you are going to stay in town more time?" Smiled Doula to Jess.

"Apparently…" Said Jess with a little annoyance, Rory noticed that and it bother her a little bit "Ok so… Doula, Pancakes with strawberries and bacon on a side, Rory? What do you want beside the coffee?"

"No, it's fine I already drink coffee at home" Said Rory hoping he bought it. Jess looked her strange.

"What's my name?" Asked Jess.

"What?" said Rory surprised

"What's your name?" said jess "Are you feeling ok? Is everything all right? Should I call an ambulance?"

"Jess" Rory looked at him "I just don't want coffee right now"

Jess put his hand on her forehead. Rory felt weird, didn't know why but she felted something weird inside her stomach, it could have been the baby, that idea make her felt worse thought.

"Well, you don't have temperature" He added

"I'm fine" Said Rory, Jess raised his shoulder and started working.

* * *

Rory was writing on his computer at the Gazette when her mother appears panting.

"What happened?" Said Rory scared "Why are you panting? Did you come running? Oh no mom, you know that's not good for you health"

"I have an emergency" Lorelai sit down and tried recovered her breath, then show Rory the different types of swimsuit in her hand "I don't now witch one to pick"

"You risk your life running like that just for a swimsuit?"

"It's not just a Swimsuit… I have a bikini to" Said Lorelai with her puppies eyes and typical face that she has been scolded.

"Oh, that changes everything, which bikini?" Said Rory excited.

"The seducing red one" Said Lorelai. "Or the tempting black?"

"I vote for both of them"

"Ok, it's decided then" Lorelai got up.

"You could just have sent me a pic you know?" Said Rory

"And what's the fun on that?, I'm going to get coffee, Do you want any?" Lorelai looked at her, She still couldn't believe she would be a grandma, and her daughter would become a mom.

"Mom, I can't" Said Rory

"C'mon, one cup of coffee it's not that bad" Lorelai insisted

"No mom, it's been prove that is bad" Rory looked at her.

"Ok" answered Lorelai "Can we talk before I go?"

"Yeah" Said Rory. Lorelai nodded and then went to Luke's Dinner.

* * *

Lorelai opened the door and find Jess cleaning the tables.

"Hey" Said Lorelai.

"Hey back" Said Jess, while he went to the back of the cashier "Do you want coffee?"

"You are too kind my dear nephew" Said Lorelai again with a British accent.

"Stop" Said Jess meanwhile he served the coffee "Should I served another one for Rory?"

"No, she is fine, she just had one" She lied.

"Hu" Jess just nodded with his incredulous expression. He didn't buy it, but he didn't want to say anything about it either.

"Jess" Said Lorelai. "Thank you"

"It's just coffee, it's not that hard to make" He said.

"No, I mean, yes, thanks for the coffee, but I'ts not what i meant" Jess looked at her

"I don't understand" He didn't understand the situation.

"I didn't know you were the one that made Rory go back to Yale" Lorelai looked at his coffee, she felt embarrassed.

"I didn't do anything" Said Jess meanwhile he was trying to looked somewhere else.

"Yes you did, we didn't even talk back there, she didn't listen to anyone, I didn't know how to help her or understand her" Lorelai started to talk very fast "I didn't know what to do, and then, you go and confronted her and bum! She is back to Yale, and I've been a total jerk to you all these years"

"Lorelai, calm down" Said Jess "You haven't been a jerk, sometimes a fool, but never a jerk"

"I'm sorry" She said.

"Don't worry, really. It's fine" They stayed in silence for a second

"So... Did you tell her to write the book?" Asked Lorelai

"Yeah" He did a big pause, "I think it's a great idea, but it didn't cross my mind that it was your story too, and that maybe you wouldn't be agree" Jess looked at her "I don't want to say I'm sorry cause she loves to write and she loves you too"

"You don't need to say it" Said Lorelai smiling "Well… I have to go back with Luke, you'll come to say good bye right?"

"Yeah, I'll check some stuff and I'll be there"

"Ok"


	5. I miss Coffee

Rory enter into the house with his lap on one side and food in the other hand and yelled "Mom, I'm here, I brought Thai".

"I'll be right there" Rory heard her from the main bedroom meanwhile she walked towards the Kitchen and Paul Anka jump from the couch and follow her.

"No, I will not going to give you my Thai, it's mine and only mine, get your own" Said Rory to him.

"Don't be mean, He just want to feel love through the food" Said Lorelai when she walked in.

"Sounds familiar" Said Rory

"yeah I know" Both of them sit down, it was a long pause and they took some bites.

"Where's Luke?" Asked Rory

"I send him off to buy some stuff we don't need for the trip so we can talk alone,… So" Said Lorelai

"So…" Said Rory.

"We didn't really talk about this... How have you been handled everything on your mind right now?" Lorelai looked at her, with worried eyes.

"I miss coffee" Said Rory "I really, really miss coffee" and she started to cry.

"Oh kid…" Said Lorelai and got up and hugged her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm writing a book, I'm living with you, I don't have a job, and I don't have any idea how is everything going to turn out, What if my kid hates me cause me and her father are not together?, or what if I married Logan and doesn't work out? Or What if he doesn't want to even recognize her?"

"Hey… Stop" Lorelai took Rory's head with both hands and turned it towards her "Do you hate me because your dad and I are not together?"

"No" Said Rory quietly.

"Did something happen to you when our marriage didn't work out?"

"No" Said Rory again.

"Do you felt in any way that you have a whole inside you for the years he wasn't there?"

"No" she said again "I have you, and Luke, and Sookie, and everyone"

"Then, what makes you think it would be different with her? I'm not going anywhere, neither is Luke… I hope" Said Lorelai ending it like a joke. Rory Laughed a little on tears. "Honey, you are not by your own, you are not sixteen, and you are surrounded by people who love you"

Little by little Rory stopped crying and began to calm down.

"You can stay here if you want; you know that, this is your home" Said Lorelai.

"I know mom, it just…" Rory took a big pause "I want to do this right, this house is yours and Luke's now, and will be coming here everyday for sure, but I want to give the baby his own home"

"I know, I understand" Said Lorelai "Don't worry you're going to get it, I know you will" She hugged her and Rory Hugged back. "When do you plan to tell everyone?"

"I already told Lane" Said Rory

"What about Luke? Your grandmother?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell Luke right now" Said Rory

"Yeah, picture you pregnant might ruin the mood on the honeymoon"

"mom!" Said Rory.

"What about you grandma?" asked Lorelai.

"I don't know, If I told her she will run to the Huntzbergers and do God knows what before I tell Logan"

"There you have a point my dear" Said Lorelai "How long how you being expecting? By the way?"

"Like a month I think" answered Rory

"Well, that doesn't give you much time, you said you wanted to tell him on X-mas and I don't think you belly will be that discreet till that day… What about Thanksgiving? It's only 3 weeks from now"

"I'll will ask him" Rory nodded, the main idea only scare her even more.

Luke walked through the door. With a thing on his hand confuse.

"Lorelai" Screamed Luke

"In the Kitchen" She yelled.

" I didn't find what you wanted, but I bought something similar"

"Ah" She make a gesture with her had "It doesn't matter anymore"

"What?!" Said Luke "You told me it was a matter of life or death, that we couldn't go without it!"

"Really? Huh… Well good thing that you found it!" Smiled Lorelai.

"You ready?" Asked Luke

"Yeah, I was just saying good bye to my Rory" Explained Lorelai at the same time she hugged her more.

"We're only gone for a week"

"Don't ruin the moment" Said Lorelai.

Jess knock the door at the same time he was opened it.

"I hope no one's naked" He said it aloud.

"In the kitchen" Yelled Lorelai.

"Is everyone naked in the kitchen or just some of you?" He entered smiling.

"Please stop, How was everything at the dinner?" asked Luke

"We have a big fire and destroy everything in its path, I little girl got trapped and I tried to save her but I was too weak, thank God Kirk was there"

"Ha ha very funny" Said Luke

"I just came to say goodbye"

"I'll call the cab" Said Luke.

"Oh, Is that Thai?" Said Jess and grab something from Rory's plate.

"Hey! You didn't have enough saliva from your cousin years ago?" Joke Lorelai.

"You have material for a lifetime don't you?" Jess looked at Lorelai.

"You haven't hear Game of Thrones jokes" She replied.

Luke came back and they talk for like a 25 minutes before the cab arrive. About ridiculous movies that Luke didn't know anything about followed with Lorelai talking about how many countries is illegal the relationships between family members and how many states you can marry your cousins and it ended with Rory and Jess begging her to stop. The cab arrived and Luke and Lorelai Jumped in. Jess and Rory said good bye on the porch and stood there till the cab was out of sight.

"Well I gotta go" said Jess

"Sure? You don't want anything to drink?" Asked Rory a little bit nervous.

"No, I'm fine, thanks, I have to check some books from work" Jess smiled at her and put his jacket on.

"Oh, ok. See you tomorrow then"


	6. The Call

Rory woke up and stared the ceiling for a while, she touched her belly and let go a sigh. Her phone started ringing.

"Good Morning" Said Rory.

"The sea hates me, it really hates me… Every time that I got in start to be really abrupt and harsh, it knows when inside, I'm like Moana but backwards"

"Mom. The ocean doesn't hate you, you are not that important"

"Thank you for make me feel like an irrelevant human been on my honeymoon" Said Lorelai.

"It's a pleasure" Rory Stood up and walked to the kitchen. She started to make coffee only for inertia "How is everything over there?"

"Good, I love Mexican people; they just want to get you drunk" Said Lorelai.

"And what does Luke think about it?" Laughed Rory

"It doesn't matter he forgets after the third shoot… Or me, I really don't know" Rory laughed even more. "By the way kiddo, my mother hasn't go yet, would you go to the Inn?"

"Yeah, I want to say good bye to her" Said Rory

"OK, see you soon" Said Lorelai

"Bye" Said Ror

* * *

Rory was driving and stopped at Luke's. Jess was reading on the bar like when he used to when they were young.

"Good morning sunshine" Said Jess when she looked at her when she got in.

"Hi" Said Rory smiling.

"Pancakes?" Asked Jess.

"No, Omelet" Said Rory at the same time she sit down on the bar.

"Ok" Jess warned about the omelet and then he grabbed the coffee maker and served coffee.

"No, I just…" Rory was about to stop him.

"it's decaf" Said to her in a calm way, Rory looked at him and he looked her back.

"Thanks" She said quietly, she had the feeling that Jess knew, and she took a little gulp, she opened her eyes and smile "Oh my god! It's good!"

She was really excited and started drinking like crazy, Jess laughed. Rory was feeling like a thirsty man that finally found an oasis.

"I knew you would like it"

"Where did you get this?" Asked Rory excited "You are my hero"

"One time we did a bet in our department" Started telling Jess "The last one who stayed awake won, and one of my roommates is a coffee freak, no like you and your mom, he is not insane, but he can defend himself"

"You changed the coffee!" Exclaimed Rory "That's cheating"

"That's survival of the fittest" Jess defended himself with a smile "The thing is I found a decaf that didn't key me up"

The omelet of Rory was ready and Jess gave it to her, a small silence took over the conversation.

"So, how many months are you pregnant?" Jess tried to seem cool and indifferent.

Rory looked at him, she was right, he knew.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"You didn't drink after the speeches, and I thought it was weird, I paid attention and you didn't drink that night. I thought you maybe decided not to drink. But, when you started refusing the coffee…" Jess looked away and moved his head and his hand telling he figured it out.

"Is that obvious?" Rory asked worried

"No, don't worry, I'm really observant, I won't tell anyone" He stopped cleaning and looked to another table "Now if you excused me, there is a kid that is coloring the tables. You better not turn that way" He pointed and talked to Rory's belly and walked away.

* * *

Emily Gilmore was on the lobby of the Dragon Fly with Michael, the guys were picking up their stuff.

"I still don't understand what it took you that long, is not that hard to call a cab and get people that prepare my belongings" Said Emily to Michael who was annoyed.

"Yes Ma'am" Said Michael.

"Hi grandma" Said Rory while she entered, she stopped and looked the suitcases on the floor "Are you leaving already? I thought we could have lunch later" Said Rory disappointed.

"Oh, Rory I'm sorry, but Berta is all alone at the house, and I'm already behind a day" Explained Emily "but I really appreciate you come and say goodbye, not like your mother"

"It's her honeymoon grandma" Said Rory to calm her down.

"Yeah, well she could have come and Say Good bye before she went" Expressed Emily.

"You car It's here Ma'am" Said Michael to her.

"Thank you" Said Lorelai and then looked Rory "Rory, come to visit ok?"

"Of course Grandma" They both walked outside the Dragon Fly "You are coming to Thanksgiving right?" Asked Rory a little bit nervous on the porch.

"Yes I am, it would be interesting" Emily Smiled "well, good bye Rory". Her grandma jumped in the cab and Rory Stood there a while.

* * *

Rory was at the Gazette writing, she stopped a little, she looked the clock, it was late, she looked her phone, she sighed, she started to write again and she stopped again. Looking at the screen pensive. She took her phone and dialed a number.

"Ace" Said Logan From the other side of the phone.

"Sorry to wake you up" Said Rory, Logan looked the woman it was by his side and stood up and went to the living room.

"Don't worry, it's everything ok?" Asked Logan

"Yeah, I need to talk with you, I was wondering if you'll come for Thanksgiving" Said Rory

"Are you inviting me to Thanksgiving?" Logan was really confused.

"No, I mean with your family, here at United States" Rory stuttering a little bit.

"Yeah, well…" He did a big pause "We are making the annucement"

"Ok… That's good" Said Rory, she waited a little bit "I know this is strange, but would you think we can talk… When you come here I mean"

"What is it As? Talk to me" Said Logan

"No… it can wait till you come, Ok? Don't worry, it's not that important" Said Rory lying.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do, and let you know" Nodded Logan still confused

"Thank you, you should go back to bed" Said Rory feeling a pain in her stomach picturing her at his bed.

"Bye Ace" Said Logan serious and sad

"Bye Logan" Said Rory and hang up the phone.

Rory Saved everything down the computer and after that picked up her stuff and get out of the Gazette. She walked towards her home but saw Luke's dinner had the light on. She wondered why and got closer. She saw Jess through the window; he was reading a manuscript and making some notes at the same time, there were a lot of papers down the table and he was talking over the phone.

"No, I just read it Michael; there is nothing similar like the Generation Beat on the book" She knock the window several times. Jess Looked at her and opened the door at the same time he spook at the phone and made a gesture to her to sat down "I can tell why you liked but if we are going to print it, we have to speak to the writer and get him down of his ego cloud" Rory looked at the papers, there were notes everywhere just like the ones that he made on her books years ago. Rory looked at him and smiled. "No, I'll back soon, 2 days top, yeah, I'll call you tomorrow, bye"

"Is the cloud too big?" Asked Rory

"You have no idea" Said Jess with an exhausted face.

"So, are you the one that decides which book should be printed?" Rory was amazed; he had everything for doing that.

"No, the tree of us do that, I'm just the last filter" Said Jess going back and bring a cup of coffee to Rory and a beer for him.

"So you are!" Said Rory with a smiled and drink some of the coffee "Please don't be that harsh at me when I give you my book"

"I can't promise anything" Said Jess sarcastically "How is the book coming?"

"Amazing, the words are flowing beautifully" Said Rory proud and Showing off. "Are you writing to or you just are the last filter? "She asked curious.

"I'm working on something" Jess nodded "But, it will take a while, I don't have the time I would like to write"

"I'm proud of you" Said Rory meanwhile she looked at him "You are amazing"

"Why?" Asked Jess

"well… you didn't even need to go to college or anything, you just find your place, do what you like the most, read and write, it's amazing" Said Rory at the same time she realize she admire him a lot.

"It wasn't that easy" Said Jess and he took a drink of his beer.

"What do you mean?" asked Rory

"I had to sacrifice a lot" Said Jess looking at her.

"Like what?" Said Rory curious, Jess looked at her in silence.

"Like Stuff" Said Jess looking other way and taking other drink to his beer.

"Fine, don't tell me" answered Rory smiling.

"It's late, you and… that" said Jess pointing Rory's belly "Should rest"

"Don't tell my baby "That", that's rude" accused Rory laughing

"I'm sorry" He said smiling "you and the next book chief should rest"

"Yeah you are right" Rory and Jess stood up, and Rory walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Said Jess,

"Yes" Rory smiled at him and opened the door. And She walked away without looking back, Jess started picking the papers on the table, he paused and looked up, watching her leaving and after that he shook his head saying "no" and he went up stairs.


	7. You said it was important

"Doula, its 7:45pm you should go home" Said Jess serious at Doula; she was reading on a table eating a Dona. Rory entered the Diner and found the scene pretty interesting; Jess didn't realize she was there.

"It's not that late Jess, and I did my homework" She said aloud without taking off her eyes of the book. Jess went to her and took the book she was reading.

"Dou, I love to have you here, but it's getting late and you need to go to bed, I don't want Liz and T.J bossing me around"

"But you are leaving tonight!" Said Doula mad looking at him.

"And you were with me all day, Dou" Said Jess challenging with his eyes. Doula yielded and hugged him, still a little bit angry. Jess hugged her back "I'll come back to Thanksgiving"

"You promise?" asked Doula

"I promise" Said Jess, Doula took her stuff, she saw Rory "Bye Rory" She said, Jess looked at Rory and felt embarrassed.

"Don't" Said Jess before he went to the back of the counter.

"You are an excellent older Brother, just like in the grave of the fireflies" Jess looked at her.

"I'm not sure if I like that example, that's a really sad movie" He said.

"Yeah, I know, I cried a lot" Jess served her coffee and Lorelai and Luke walked thought the door.

"Oh God! Finally, civilianization faces that I recognized, faces that loves me and… Luke's COFFEE!" Lorelai sat hugged Rory "Hi kiddo" and beg Jess for a cup, Jess served coffee from another coffee maker, Luke hugged Rory to and went back to the counter and Helped jess.

"Mom, you should be home unpacking" Said Rory smiling

"I missed you too" Said Lorelai after drinking her coffee.

"Let me guess, He wanted to pass by first" Said Jess

"Yeap" answered Lorelai.

"It's nothing wrong about taking care of my business" Luke defended himself.

"Right Back at you!" Yes put his jacket on and took the backpack that were and the floor.

"Wo, wo, wo Are you leaving already?" Said Luke surprised.

"We literary just arrived" Said Lorelai.

"I have a life too you know? I'll come back for thanksgiving, bye" Jess pass through the door and become smaller and smaller.

"Well, that was weird" said Luke.

"Yes" Said Lorelai "Anyway…How you… OMG you are drinking coffee"

Rory nodded smiling and said "Try it"

"Why is that surprising?" Asked Luke confused Lorelai took the coffee cup and took a zip.

"OMG, You barely notice is decaf!" Said surprised

"Decaf? Why are you drinking decaf?" Asked Luke even more confused.

"Yes, I was so happy, now I won't miss it that much" Said Rory to Lorelai.

"Why would you miss it?" Asked Luke

"Where did you get it?" Asked Lorelai to Rory

"Jess gave it to me" Answered Rory

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Scream Luke worried "Rory, Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not…" She replied a little bit embarrassed "I'm pregnant"

Luke had his eyes wild open, and started to stutter.

"Why you didn't tell me?!" Asked Luke with a lot of emotions happening at once

"We were on our honeymoon and she wanted to tell you herself!" Answered Lorelai

"And what she's going to do? She doesn't even have a job, She needs to move in with us, for the eternity, She is not going anywhere, and that guy is going to take care of here, I'll make sure for it" Luke started to do plans in his head

"Hey you! Stop!" Lorelai threatened him. "She is a grown up. She is going to do whatever she wants and we are going to support her ok? She is going to be ok"

It was rarely occasions were Lorelai did that face, so Luke stared at her quite, and finally he said.  
"You are going to be a grandmother"

"Arg… Don't remind me"

Rory was at the Kitchen Table drinking her Decaf coffee, listening everything. She knew she didn't have money, that she didn't know where she's going to live, but she wasn't scared anymore, she was just curious. In that moment, the doorbell sound, she stand up and walked to the door, when she opened it Logan was standing there.

"You told me it was important Ace"


End file.
